fangs_of_silverfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
A werewolf also known as a lycanthrope are supernatural creatures who change into a wolf or wolf- like creature during the full moon. They are shapeshifters who have the ability to transform from an ordinary human appearance to a partially-lupine form that includes glowing eyes (which are either gold, blue, or red depending on rank or other factors) pointed ears, mutton chops, wickedly long and sharp claws and fangs, and a ridged brow. In rare cases, werewolves can also have such advanced shapeshifting abilities that they can actually turn into a real wolf, or can transform into a large, monstrous, bipedal wolf-man. In the supernatural community, being a werewolf is considered a gift, but it is a gift that has a cost-- because a werewolf's powers are derived from the moon, the will cause their abilities and emotions to be so heightened that many lose control of themselves, which can cause death and destruction if not handled properly. For this reason, all newly-turned werewolves need to be trained in order to resist the urges that the moon forces upon them, which will allow them to remain in their human form unless it's absolutely necessary to change. The werewolf is one of the known supernatural creatures and are considered dangerous and benevolent creature whose only nature is to kill. Creation In order to be a werewolf, one must either be born to at least one werewolf parent or be bitten (or, in some rare cases, deeply scratched) by an Alpha werewolf in order to change from a human to a werewolf. However, these methods are not guaranteed to be successful; children of werewolves have been known to be born completely human, and in many cases, the Bite has actually killed their human recipients rather than transform them into werewolves. Pack Mates A werewolf is strongest when in a pack with one Alpha (who is the leader of the pack) and at least three Beta werewolves total, which constitutes a basic pack; in most cases, there is usually a defined hierarchy within the pack. The Alpha draws power from their Betas, and vice-versa, which makes them stronger, more mature and more effective in battle. Werewolves without a pack are known as Omegas, who are generally regarded as weaker and easier to defeat and/or kill than their Beta and Alpha peers, who have packs to back them up, though this is not always the case. There are enough werewolves in existence that the community even has its own culture, which includes legends and folktales passed down through the generations, mystical rituals for certain events, and societal protocols for how to deal with intense situations, such as how to respond to the death of one of their fellow packmates. Full Moons Because a werewolf gains their power from the moon, (and especially on supermoons, when the full moon is even closer to the Earth than it normally is) are when they are at their strongest. However, this also means that their animal instincts and heightened aggression are at their peak as well, which makes them much more likely to lose control and harm or kill someone by accident. This makes werewolves vulnerable to exposure and also makes it easier for them to be captured or killed by hunters, which is why hunters do the majority of their hunting on full moons when werewolves are most likely to make a mistake. Due to this risk, most werewolves are trained to control themselves on a full moon, typically by using an "anchor" to help them retain their humanity. Werewolf Packs And Hierarchy The majority of werewolves belong to a pack, due to being social creatures who also benefit from the additional power they gain from the support of their packmates. However, even those werewolves who chose to remain alone still respect the werewolf hierarchy, which breaks all werewolves down into three different groups. Alphas are physically the strongest of the werewolf species, and are typically the leaders of their respective packs. Alphas are distinguishable by their glowing crimson-red eyes, and their abilities are exponentially greater than those of most Betas and Omegas; not only do they possess immense individual power, but they also draw on the shapeshifters in their packs as well, giving them additional strength with every Beta they turn or have join their pack. Beta werewolves are werewolves who belong to a pack and who are one rank below an Alpha werewolf. Betas are usually loyal to their Alphas and to each other, and will defer to their Alpha's judgment in most cases, though there have been instances when a Beta has risen to the occasion and killed their Alpha due to lack of confidence in their leadership or out of thirst for power. Omega werewolves, also known as "lone wolves," are werewolves who do not belong to a pack. There are many reasons why a werewolf may not have a pack, such as being kicked out or abandoned by their former pack, being the sole survivor of a pack who had been killed by hunters or other supernaturals, or, in rare cases, having chosen solitude over the security of a pack. Powers and Abilities A werewolf possesses the following powers. The strength of their individual powers are generally based on their rank. In terms of the hierarchy, Alphas are the strongest, followed by Betas, and then Omegas at the weakest end of the spectrum. An Alpha Werewolf possesses additional powers. Super Strength: Werewolves possess superhuman levels of strength that allow them to break through chains and deadbolt locks, punch through brick and marble walls, and throw grown men across a room with ease. Night Vision: Werewolves can see clarity at night. Super Speed: Werewolves can run much faster than even the most athletic human beings, being able to keep up with vehicles such as motorcycles. They can also run on all fours, hands and feet, in both human and in werewolf form. Super Agility/ Reflexes: Werewolves possess supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes that allow them to leap very high and across large distances, jump from several stories up and land lightly on their feet, and perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial feats such as flips, handsprings, and spinning kicks. Super Durability: Though werewolves can still be receive open wounds like any other creature, they are much more durable to blunt force trauma than the regular human, allowing them to be thrown through walls and from tall heights with only minor injuries. Super senses: Werewolves, like their wolf counterparts, have extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Accelerated Healing: Werewolves possess an extraordinarily enhanced healing factor that allows them to heal from most mild to moderate wounds within moments. longevity: Because a werewolf's rapid cellular healing prevents them from contracting any human illness or condition and replaces aging cells at a constant rate, werewolves have a tremendously extended lifespan. Shapeshifting: Werewolves have the ability to shape their features into that of a partially lupine form, which involves glowing eyes, fangs, claws, a ridged brow, and large sideburns. Pain Absorption: Werewolves have the ability to absorb pain from animals, humans, and other creatures through tactile contact. Memory Manipulation: All werewolves technically have the ability to perform a memory-sharing ritual, but it is most commonly performed by Alphas due to the level of control and practice required to avoid harm or death towards the target. Animal Instincts: Werewolves are apex predators, and, as such, they can assert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats and deer. Alpha Roar: Alphas have the ability to roar so powerfully that they can scare away weaker creatures and force Betas and Omegas to submit, to transform into werewolf form, or to return to human form. Healing Disruption: Alphas possess a mystical energy that causes injuries they inflict on lower-ranking supernatural creatures with accelerated healing abilities to take much longer to heal than a normal wound would. Weakness Wolfsbane: Wolfsbane, also known as aconite, is an extremely toxic herb for werewolves, though different strains have different effects. Most wolfsbane will kill a werewolf if it reaches their heart, though it can be cleared by ingesting the ashes of the exact same strain that poisoned them, or by literally burning out a wound that has been made by a wolfsbane-laced weapon. Electricity: Werewolves are incredibly vulnerable to electricity, which, for unknown reasons, seems to interfere with the nature of their abilities. Full Moon: Though being a werewolf is considered a gift in the supernatural community due to the increased strength, speed, stamina, and healing abilities that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the werewolf becomes extremely feral, bloodthirsty, and easy to anger on the full moon, when they are at the height of their power. Lunar Eclipse: During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered by the Earth's umbral shadow, werewolves will be cut off from the source of their powers and will be subsequently reverted the state of a normal human for the duration. Mountain Ash: Rowan wood, or the ashes that result from burning it (known as mountain ash), are effective barriers against the supernatural, including werewolves. Known Werewolves Rosabelle Lovelace is the major character in the series. She was a new transfer student who was later revealed to be a vampire slayer before being bitten. She took the cure allowing her to become human again. Sophia Carson is a secondary character in the first season before becoming a major character in the second and third seasons. She was best friends with Mason Fitzgerald and Rosabelle Lovelace. She became an alpha after taking Rosabelle's place. Dylan Parker is a major character in the series. He is a sophomore who attends Shallow Falls High with Rosabelle Lovelace, Stacey Shackleford and Marigold Andrews. He is an alpha werewolf who leads his own pack into battles when necessary. Category:Creatures